


Don't Save Me

by sickasduck



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blaire is a dck, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Smut, but he can be a cutie pie, i guess, rated m just for future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickasduck/pseuds/sickasduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will forget about everything, if only- we go to an arrangement"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whistleblower

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty bored. I hope you enjoy x

Waylon was completly sore. He had been working in Mount Massive for months, so he barely remeber how his life looked before taking a job there. Only dreams could make him alive, make him feel like a human, because after what he saw in Aslylum he didn't feel like normal person. Murkoff took him from family and friends.

When he heared a footsteps he realised that he was crying for a while.

It was Jeremy Blaire in the front of door.

"Mr Park, how do we feel?"

Waylon didn't answer.

"I asked you something, Park", Jeremy Blaire roughly grabbed his hair. "What's wrong? Someone hurt you?" He looked at tears on Waylon cheeks. "You want me to help?"

"N-nn..no" Waylon muttered.

"Really?" Blaire laughed. "How about your lovely friend instead? What was his name... Miles Upshur... oh yes..." He looked deep in Waylon's eyes "Isn't it?"

"Easy, easy..." Jeremy loosened his grip and stroked Waylon's hair "I'm just teasing with you, Park" said Blaire licking his lips.

"Now... tell me.. who is he, huh? Why did you write to him instead of your pretty lady Lisa?"

"Go to hell, Jeremy Blaire"

Waylon didnt want to explain that to him.

" You're more stupid than I guess, Park. No, not stupid, just... crazy. You need to be institutionalised, but... don't worry. Murkoff Corporation will take a responsibility for your treatment" Jeremy looked at his eyes and than Waylon though that he had never felt so embarrassed.

"Everything's gonna be okay " Jeremy Blaire kissed him on forehead and left.


	2. Relief

After leaving Waylon's Blaire went to his office in the Administration Block. In his head were a lot of thoughts. Too many thoughts. One thing, however, he had to admit - young Mr. Park was different from the rest of the staff. Jeremy likes his clumsy moves, worn sneakers, and a mockery of him... It gives incredible pleasure. He loves to look at Park with humiliation on his face; in general he loves to humiliate him in all possible ways. But was he serious about treatment? This would change everything, however... could make Waylon incapacitated, insane, neutral... and tamed. He felt erection, his blood pounding in all veins. Young Mr. Park worked for him more than Blaire could thought.

In the office there was his secretary Kristen waiting for him. She stood leaning over the desk, holding in hands a sheaf of documents. Kristen could pass as well as an attractive, no doubt she was adored by many men. She was quite tall, but still even if she wore high heels, she was slightly shother than Jeremy. Her long, brown hair was clipped, and so her neck was perfectly shown. After seeing him she straightened up like in slow motion.

"The documents you asked for"

"Perfect" He answer.

Kristen passed the desk, swinging her hips, after a while she stopped next to Jeremy for a second.

"Boss" She looked straight into his eyes, and he thought about his erection. And then about Waylon.

"Kneel" said Blaire roughly; he began disapointed that he did not order her to do martini for him at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. that's it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise c:


	3. Caught

Waylon was afaird. More than ever. And Jeremy Blaire was really dangerous... especially for him. He thought about Miles and the danger to which he has issued, thought about how selfish he was. But first he had to think about himself; did not know how quickly staff responds to the Blaire command, he had to act quickly, but rationally also. His casual clothing betrayed him at first sight. He needed scientist uniform or even overall, because for the guard he was, well, far too dainty.

* * *

  _Shit. What was I thinking?_

"I'm a fool" Waylon said to himself as he was kept by two guards. They were squeezing him tight for both arms, so he did not have a chance to snatch and besides, he had just been roughly beaten. Every inch of his body pulsing...

On the front was Andrew, strutting the fact that he caught Waylon; he had a chance that someone finally appreciate his _work_.

''Did you really think that just manage to escape, Park?'' He asked a mocking tone, looking proudly at the fresh wounds and bruises on his body.

He knew where it goes. To the person he hated most in the world. Blaire was sitting in the office and seemed suprised.

"What does this mean, Matthews?!" Jeremy roared throwing documents that have just looked at his desk.

"Boss, I caught the traitor when he tried to steal one of our uniforms. He did it so clumsily that immediately caught him personally and-"

Waylon felt himself blushing with shame - Blaire surely once again will start mock him, this time with a real reason.

"Forget it. Anything else?"

Andrew was speechless. Waylon also. 

"F-forget it- but b-boss-"

"Get out of my face, Matthews. And YOU - let him go"

The guards did it, so Waylon fell on a ground .

"Jesus Christ, help him" They lifted him again and seated on the sofa next to, and then with Andrew (this time aggrieved) left the office.

"You have a talent for packing in trouble, Mr. Park. Martini?"

Waylon said nothing, only felt his body trembling. 

"I'm not gonna punish you. Not this time. Everyone makes mistakes. I am a good employer, and you're talented employee. I'll give you another chance" - Saying it he came closer"

"I do not understand"

"Of course, you _do_ understand. Also understand that mail could make everything worse, huh? So you'll need to unscrew it all. Is that right?"

"I-I.."

Jeremy picked up two glasses from the desk, then filled them with bourbon.

"I have offer for you" There he gave him a glass and sat nearby. "I will forget about everything, if only- we go to an arrangement"

* * *

 

It started to rain. Miles sat alone in the cafeteria staring into the dark space behind the window. Black coffee, which he had ordered, was already cold, and he didn't even try it. His thoughts were far away... above the city- in the mountains.


	4. Team

_Two days earlier_

I have a feeling that I still miss something. Walrider Project does not bring the desired effects and we are wandering in the dark like children in the fog. None of the patients are not even to a small extent prepared to accept Walridera. Gluskin, Billy Hope and even Rick Trager proved to be too weak. . _too alive. I want blood, fresh blood._

* * *

 

"Why such care for Upshur?"  It sound harsh.. too harsh. Was he really jealous of little Waylon?

"I feel guilty."

_Of course._

They sat in silence without saying anything.

"All doors and entrances are closed. He's **not** be able to get here", said Blaire suddenly.

"Do not underestimate him."

Jeremy laughed out loud, which a little scared Waylon, because Jeremy laughter was heard only when someone was hurt.

"I underestimated you, too, Waylon Park. But anyway - I need an assistant."

"Assistant? What about Kristen?"

"Kristen has different priorities ... I need someone more professional. Despite the fact that you are foolish - you graduate from Berkley. Someone else will take care of the works with resonance. I have something for you, well, special. More personal."

There he stood up, circled the sofa and laid the hands behind the Waylon shoulders.

"There's an algorithm, which can not be broken by the biggest brains of corporations. You take this."

So Blaire was more than a manager. He held a care of..

"I tried to do"

Waylon felt cold around his whole body and even he didn't see Blaire he was sure that Jeremy pierced him with eyes.

"Just curious... I... Failed"

Blaire smiled a little surprised, but still with pride.

"Apparently you did not have enough motivation. Now you have it. So get to work. Laboratory in Block B, there will be waiting for you. - there gave him a bunch of keys"

Waylon stood up stunned, not really knowing what do.

"Do they know?" he asked quietly; hardly heard to.

"They know what?"

"About the mail"

"No one except me and Andrew knows. Better to stay that way, huh?"

"Of course, Mr. Blaire"

"From now on, we're on the same team. Call me Jeremy"

It sounded so grotesque that Waylon barely stopped himself from laughing.

"Anything else?" Blaire snapped, sitting on his chair.

"Then- in the basement. Why did you tell me about the treatment... when I have to take care of the algorithm?"

What was he supposed to say? That Andrew destroyed the entire plan founding an email? That he panicked?

"I changed my mind. Now fuck off"

Waylon smiled and just before he left, he stopped at the door.

"Of course, Jeremy"

Then he opened the door and went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, not so proud, but it's still my bby <3 What do you think?


End file.
